Summertime Sadness
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Comment se reconstruire après avoir été détruite ? Comment faire confiance quand la personne en qui vous aviez le plus confiance vous a trahis ? Comment prendre sa revanche sur une vie qui vous anéantie ?   Devenez ce que vous détestez le plus..Un monstre
1. Chapter 1

Summertime Sadness. Prologue :

Je suis seule dans le noir .  
>Je recherche une lumière.<p>

Je ne vois rien.

Je n'entends rien.

Je ne comprends plus rien.

Il est partit.

Il fait froid.

Il pleut.

Je grelotte.

Je pleure.

Je crie.

Je prie.

Je cherche.

Je cours en restant immobile.

Je suis seule. Dans le noir.

Aucune lumière.

Rien à voir.

Rien à entendre.

Rien à comprendre.

Rien à espérer.


	2. Chapter 1 :Démons

Chapitre 1 : Démons.

J'ai changée depuis le départ des Cullen. Je suis devenue ce que personne n'aime. Ce que les gens fuient. Ce que moi même je fuyais. J'étais qu'une petite idiote. Trop naïve. Une cible facile pour les Cullen. Et malgré tout ce que je suis entrain de dire, malgré que je dirai que je les hais, je n'ai jamais cesser d'écrire des lettres pour _lui_. Je les enfermes dans un tiroir de mon bureau, j'attends de le voir pour les lui donner. Même si je sais que je ne le verrai jamais plus.

Mais l'autre nuit, j'ai compris. Je devais me faire remarquée pour qu'ils viennent. Il me fallait devenir quelque chose que je haïssais moi même et que les gens haïront.

J'avais tout prévu. J'avais préparé une valise -où j'y avais mis mes lettres-, j'avais couper mes cheveux, les avaient teints en noir, j'avais acheter une paire de lunettes de soleil, et des nouveaux vêtements. Et, aujourd'hui, j'avais pris son arme à mon père. J'avais trouver des tas de balles pour son arme dans la chambre à Charlie.

Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain, avant que cette voix qui ne quittait presque jamais mon esprit revienne « Bella, dépêche toi ! Charlie va remarquer l'absence de son arme... »

J'y vais... J'y vais... Soufflais je.

Je descendis pour rejoindre Charlie dans le salon. Son regard se dirigea instantanément sur ma valise.

Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Ce que je dois faire.

Comment ?

Je survie.

Je braquais alors l'arme vers Charlie.

Bella, baisse cette arme ! Tu vas nous blesser.

Je sais.

Bella, c'est cette voix qui t'a dit de faire ça ?

Qu... Non ! La ferme !

Bella pose cette arme.

Je peux pas.

Il allait répliquer, mais je le couper dans son élan. Je tirais en plein dans sa poitrine, et il tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Je sortis en vitesse, et partie, dans ma vieille camionnette.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Villa.

Je m'arrêtais à la Villa des Cullen avant de quitter la ville. J'avais comme une envie de tout détruire, de laisser une trace de mon passage. Et quelle trace ! Les Cullen avaient dû quitter rapidement Forks, car, en fouillant dans la maison, j'avais trouver au sous sol, un tas d'outils et d'objets pour le bricolage. Des objets qui m'aideront pour ce que je prévoyais de faire.

C'est à ce moment là, que je sortis de mon sac ma bombe, pour taguer les murs.

Je mis toute mon énergie dans la destruction de la maison qui auparavant abritait les Cullen.

Des vitres, des meubles furent détruits, le sol fut taguer ainsi que les murs et les portes. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je déposais dans ce qui fut la chambre d'Edward l'une de mes lettres.

« Cher Edward,

Que dire ? Je t'en veux ? Non, parce que c'est tellement plus que cela ! Mon père me croit folle, parce que j'entends cette voix. Mais cette voix, c'est mon guide.

Elle me dit quoi faire. Tu es partit depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et je vis l'enfer. Je découvre ce qu'est la véritable souffrance, ce qu'est la douleur lorsqu'une personne à qui nous serions prêt a tout donner, disparaît sans vraiment prêter attention à vous. Je n'ai aucune certitude pour le futur. Je ne sais pas si tu reviendras, si tu lira ses quelques lignes, si tu m'aimera à nouveau un jour, et je ne sais pas non plus si je survivrai.

Je ne sais pas si ce sentiment de haine disparaîtra avec le temps. Non, je ne sais pas. Je sais en revanche que la vie est dure, la route est longue et qu'un jour on se retrouvera. En vie ? En enfer ? Au paradis ?

Aucune idée, mais impossible que nos vies soient définitivement séparées. Je te retrouverai, peu importe comment.

Je te ferai souffrir, ou je te rendrai heureux Au final peu importe, si je dois détruire tout ce que j'ai, je le ferai. Même ci cela me tue, ou ci je dois tuer. Il n'y aura aucun obstacle, parce qu'au fond, nous sommes liés.

Dit à Alice que je ne lui en veut pas d fait qu'elle ne réponde pas aux mails, elle est tout de même quelqu'un de génial.

Embrasse Esmée pour moi, dit lui qu'elle me manque beaucoup, et que l'ai déjà pardonnée. C'est une personne qui ne mérite pas d'être détester, remarque, comment détester une telle personne ? Impossible.

Salut Carlisle et tout les autres.

Expliques leur que bientôt, nous serons à nouveau tous ensemble.

Je vous verrai arriver.

Je t'en prie, ne prends pas trop de temps, je n'ai jamais été très patiente.

Rappels toi bien : Aucun obstacle. Même si je dois traverser le globe, devenir vampire, tuer des êtres humains, pour te retrouver, je le ferai. Toujours.

Veux tu que je meurs ?

Viendras tu ? Je l'espère.

Bella. »

Je pris une dernière fois le temps de regarder la villa, avant de quitter les lieux.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : L'étape suivante.

« Quitte Forks, Bella ! » Cria la voix qui me hantait.

Je devais à présent, passer à l'étape suivante. Je devais aller à Jacksonville. Je devais retrouvé Renée et Phil et les tués.

Je pris la route pour la Floride sous la pluie de Forks, pour rejoindre l'autoroute.

La route fut longue, deux jours pour être exact, et mon téléphone sonna plusieurs fois. Jacob tentait de me joindre. J'avais écouter ses nombreux messages, où il me demandait où j'étais, si c'était moi qui avait tué Charlie, et pourquoi. A la radio, on signalé un tueur en liberté. Bien sur, aucune preuve que le meurtre avait été commis par moi même, cependant des doutes subsistaient.

Je m'arrêtais après une très longue route, dans une aire d'autoroute, pour faire le plein d'essence. J'entrais ensuite dans la minuscule boutique.

Je peux vous aidez ? Demanda le vendeur.

Oui. Dis-je en lui tirant dessus, profitant de l'absence de clients dans la boutique.

Le vendeur fut tué sur le coup, et le meilleur côté de se meurtre se montra alors, je n'avais pas à payer le plein d'essence. La station étant vide, je pus, fuir les lieux sans gêne, et reprendre la route en direction de ma mère et de son époux. J'arrivais des heures plus tard dans un lotissement neuf de Jacksonville, et je laissais ma camionnette dans l'allée de la maison de ma mère. Je sortis, arme rangée dans ma veste grise, et m'avançais jusqu'à la porte. Je m'apprêtais à sonner cependant, l'idée me vint de vérifié si la porte n'était pas ouverte. Je fus heureuse de découvrir que la porte n'avait pas été fermée à clé. J'entrais alors, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, avant d'entendre ma mère à l'étage discuter avec Phil.

Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et qu'est ce que tu as fait à Charlie ? Demanda Renée.

J'ai fais ce que je devais faire maman.

Quoi ? C'est insensé. Pourquoi l'as tu tué ?

Pour la même raison que je dois te tué, toi et Phil. Dis-je en sortant mon arme, et en la braquant vers Renée.

Bella arrête ça ! Cria Phil.

Désolée.

Je tirais sur les deux, sans vraiment ressentir de regrets. Je rangeais mon arme au même endroit que plus tôt, descendis en vitesse les escaliers, pris les clés de voiture de Phil, un peu d'argent également, rentrais ma camionnette dans le garage, avant de partir dans la voiture de mon beau-père.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Retour au point de départ.

A présent, j'étais une tueuse en série, enfin, je crois... J'avais tuer mon père, un vendeur, ma mère et mon beau-père. Il me rester l'ultime étape. La Push. Non, je ne vais plus tuer. Jake aura la vie sauve tout comme ses amis et sa famille. Mais je dois le voir. Une dernière fois.

Toutefois, avant de quitter Jacksonville, je devais me rendre à un endroit important. La plage.

Regarder l'eau assise sur le sable brûlant ma peau, était l'une de mes occupations préférées autrefois. Jamais rien n'aurai du changer. Je n'aurais pas du quitter Phoenix et ma mère, pour voir Charlie. Je n'aurais ainsi pas rencontrer Cullen et sa famille comme l'appelait Mike, et je n'aurais pas tuer.

Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Alors je quittais cette plage et son sable chaud, pour retourner au point de départ. Je devais aller à la Push.

Alors je démarrais la voiture que j'avais prise lors de mon dernier meurtre, et partis en direction de la Push.

Sur la route, mon téléphone sonna à nouveau. Encore Jake. A vrai dire, il m'avait appeler six fois depuis que j'avais écouter son message sur mon répondeur.

« Ne fait pas attention à ses messages, Bella. Roule ! » Cria la voix.

C'est ce que je fais !

J'accélérais alors, et manquais plusieurs fois d'avoir un accident. Le sol humide ne m'aidait pas.

J'arrivais alors à la Push, après deux nouvelles journées de conduites, une éternité... Je me garais près de maison de Billy, descendis en laissant mes affaires dans le coffre, mais en gardant mon arme sur moi. Je toquais chez Jacob, et lorsqu'il m'ouvrit, il fit un pas en arrière.

Je sais, j'ai du sang sur mes vêtements. C'est celui de ma mère.

Tu... Tu as tué Renée ?

Il me l'a demandé, Jake !

Qui ça, hein ? Cette fameuse voix ?

Ce n'est pas qu'une simple voix...

J'en ai rien à faire Bella. Tu n'aurai jamais du faire ça.

Il faut qu'il revienne.

Qui ça ? Cullen ? Bella, il est partit. Il t'a laissé. Il ne reviendra pas.

Bien sur que si !

Bella part. La police va te retrouver. Et à moins que tu ne veuilles aller en prison pour le restant de tes jours, tu ne veux pas être arrêtée.

Tu ne veux plus me voir ?

Non, ce n'est pas ça Bella, mais tu ne sembles pas comprendre à quel point ce que tu as fait est grave...

C'est fini. J'ai appeler la police quand je l'ai vu arrivée. Ils entourent la maison. Il faut qu'on sorte, Bella aussi. Dit Leah, qui entrait dans le salon.

Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Hurla Jacob. Ils vont la mettre en prison !

Tu dis qu'elle ne réalise pas ses actes, pourtant tu l'as protège !

Tu sais bien que c'est pas sa faute, c'est la voix qu'elle entends.

Elle est folle !

Je ne suis pas folle. Protestais-je.

Non, bien sûr. Tu entends des voix, tu tues ta famille, mais, tu n'es pas folle...

Je n'entends qu'une voix, Leah.

Celle de qui ?

Celle de...

Sortez de cette maison ! Cria une voix, à l'extérieur.

Voyant que personne ne bougeait, Leah reprit la parole.

Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? On doit sortir, Bella doit être punit pour les meurtres qu'elle a commit, et on doit reprendre une vie normale.

Très bien, sortons. Acceptais-je, en réfléchissant à ce que je devrais faire une fois dehors.

Jacob sortit en premier, et s'éloigna de moi, sans toutefois s'approcher des policiers qui encerclaient la maison, armes braquaient vers moi. Leah sortit mais celle ci partit beaucoup plus loin que Jake. Et c'est là, que je vis ce que j'attendais depuis toujours.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Délivrance.

Les Cullen s'étaient arrêtés au niveau des nombreux hommes qui me faisaient face.

On est là, Bella. Me dit Edward.

Je sais. Soufflais-je.

Je sortis mon arme de ma veste, créant un stress chez les policiers, et pointais l'arme contre ma tempe droite.

Edward tendit une main vers moi, et j'en tendis une vers lui, avant de tiré. Et d'être délivrée.

Je sentis mon esprit quitter mon corps. Je flottais au dessus de mon cadavre, et voyais Edward à genoux au sol, Esmé une main sur ton épaule, Jacob pleurant silencieusement. Les policiers recouvraient mon corps d'un drap noir. Je vis l'un d'eux remettre à Edward mes nombreuses lettres, que j'avais mises dans mon sac, et lui remettre aussi l'enveloppe qui contenait le cd que je lui avait fait avant ma série de meurtres. Une jolie lumière aveuglante se forma, et j'y entrais sans hésiter. Le paradis m'était offert.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Explications. ED POV

J'avais lu toutes les lettres, et pensais avoir tout compris, ou du moins, tout su.

Mais il me rester le cd à regarder, ce qui serait à mon avis, la plus difficile des choses à faire.

J'insérais le cd dans le lecteur, et mis en route la vidéo, entouré de ma famille.

« Salut, **dit Bella en poussant une mèche de cheveux, tombée devant son œil.**

J'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide, pourtant je sais que cette vidéo sera visionnée un jour, et qu'elle servira de réponse à tout un tas de questions. Alors, je parlerai et peu importe si j'ai l'impression de donner raison à Charlie quand il me dit que je suis folle. **Continua t-elle en rigolant à la fin de sa phrase.**

J'aurai sûrement l'air plus folle encore en disant que si je fait tout ça, c'est pour le retour des Cullen... Pourtant c'est la première des deux raisons. Je me suis dit que si je devenais la pire personne au monde, eh bien, ils reviendraient pour me stopper.

Voilà pourquoi je commettrai les meurtres suivant : Charlie mourra en premier, ensuite Renée et Phil. Je ne tuerai qu'eux, car ils sont les personnes qui me sont le plus proches. Et puis, je ne peux pas tuer Jacob. C'est... Impossible.

Je dois arrêter cette vidéo, car Charlie va bientôt rentrer, mais j'ai une dernière chose à dire.

Edward, la voix que j'entends, c'est la tienne. Et c'est parce que ta voix ma demander de tuer, que je le ferai. ».

J'étais choqué.


End file.
